narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
ObiRin/Unofficial
Openings/Endings *In Naruto Shippuden Ending 28 - Rainbow, Obito is shown depicting important scenes from his life. In one of these scenes, Rin is holding his hand while he is crushed under a boulder while another is Obito carrying her corpse while looking off into a distance. Later, Obito is shown reaching out to a Rin but for his hand to only disappear within her. As she walks towards the Obito, she is shown to walk right through him. *In Naruto Shippuden Opening 16 - Silhouette, Naruto walks up to Obito and holds out his hand. As this happens, Obito sees in Naruto's place Obito's younger self pointing out while Rin looks on in awe. The real Obito then stares at Naruto blankly. Fillers - Part II Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki There is some extra scene added in episode 385 and episode 386 in Obito's flashback. When Obito arrives late at the opening ceremony, he is greeted by Rin who hands him his orientation-documents. In the academy, Obito arrives to the class in time. He sits at his sitting place and look at Rin. Obito wants to calls out Rin but he change his mind when he saw Rin suddenly turns to look at Kakashi. When Rin congratulates Kakashi for passing the graduation exam and become a genin, Obito runs off in jealousy. Later, Rin goes to Obito, who is sitting alone on a bench. There, Obito tells Rin to keep watching him as one day, he will catch up to Kakashi and surpass him. Rin then smiles and replies that not to worry because she will be watching him. Obito then smiles and yells that he is going to do his best. In the first part of the Chunin Exams, when Obito thought that he is done for, a smashed paper rolls to Obito's feet. Obito then picks up the paper and reads it. He is surprised when he reads the paper with answers by Rin and a note written, "I'm always watching you". Obito and Rin can be seen rushing to the notice board to check whether they have pass the first chunin or not. They were happy when they saw Rin's name was written at the board. Looking for his name, Obito is depressed when he can not find his name until Rin calls him out that she saw his name in it. Rin and Kakashi waits for Obito, who have not arrives at the Forest of Death for the second part of Chunin Exam. Eventhough, Kakashi keeps telling Rin that Obito will be late, Rin have faith in Obito that he will make it in time. Obito can be seen running on his way to the Forest of Death but he had stopped to help an elderly woman, who rewarded him with a piece of candy, which is the reason he is late. Just when Rin almost depress that Obito did not shown up, she is then very happy when Obito makes it in time. When facing an enemy encounter, Obito tries to impress Rin with the Uchiha Clan's Fire-Technique, but instead, he chokes on the piece of candy he received earlier and is defeated, only to be saved by Kakashi, much to his dismay. In the third part of the Chunin Exams, Rin cheers on Obito in his fight with Guy. Obito does not seem happy when he sees Rin blushes as she cheers on Kakashi in his fight with Guy. When Rin praise Kakashi for passing the Chunin Exam on his first try, Obito scoffs at Kakashi and walks away. Rin found Obito lie down on the bench, which surprised him before realizing it was Rin. Rin then reminds Obito that his dream is to becoming a hokage and says that she is always watching him, which makes Obito blushes and smiles happily. One day during spring, when Obito finally becomes a Chunin, Rin congratulates him. She then runs towards Obito and whisper to him, telling him to meet her later at the park under the sakura tree. Thinking it was a date, Obito waited at the sakura tree as he thinks to himself about telling his feeling to her. When Rin arrive and apologizes for being late, Obito blushes saying it is okay but was shocked when he saw everybody gather around. When Obito asks Rin why is everyone here, Rin blushes as she answers that she asks them to come to discuss the gift for Kakashi, who has being promoted to jonin. A heart-broken Obito can be seen watching Rin asking for some advise from Kurenai about Kakashi's gift. OVAs Ninja Escapades After Team Minato finishes their training for the day, Rin praise Kakashi that he manage to hit their sensei, Minato. Jealous, Obito suddenly yells that even he could do it too. Obito suddenly being hit by Kushina, who arrive bringing them lunch. The next day, Team Minato departs to Kannabi Bridge for their mission. Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth In chapter 37, Lee and Tenten falls into a time slip. Seeing how lovely Asuma and Kurenai together, Obita blushes as he fantasizes that Rin and him will be like Asuma and Kurenai. Lee then asks Obito if he likes Rin which Obito scolds him not to peeping people's imagination. Lee smiles and tells Obito that he will teach him how to win girls heart. Obito then call Rin as he trying to kiss her and asking her to go out with him. Obito then hugs Rin which earns him a slap from her. Video Games NaruCole Rin has a card which launches a joint attack in which she and Obito perform a dual fire jutsu together in sync. Category:Unofficial Category:Couples involving Obito Category:Couples involving Rin Category:Konoha couples